


wishing star

by AlmondRose



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, force ghosts if u squint, implied rey skywalker i guess because that's just How I Roll, just some tiny gals lookin up at the stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 23:26:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10818963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlmondRose/pseuds/AlmondRose
Summary: she is twelve years old.she can't sleep.the stars are more interesting than sleep, anyway.





	wishing star

**Author's Note:**

> uh so writing for star wars is Not My Area of expertise but here anyway?? hope i did them justice
> 
> (also i've only seen the movies so if there's some details that were covered in like, novelizations or something that are totally wrong here, it's because i made it up)

Padme is twelve years old and she knows too much about politics and she lives on Naboo and it’s the dead of night. 

 

She can’t sleep, and she supposes it’s because there are elections coming up and she’s thinking about running, because she already wants to change the world and she’s ready to start  _ now _ . 

 

It’s the dead of night and Padme thinks that somewhere in the galaxy there are twelve year olds who  _ aren’t  _ thinking about maybe being queens, who  _ aren’t  _ thinking about heavy, heavy topics, and are maybe out running around and being kids. 

 

Or maybe those are just stories, Padme thinks, and she can’t sleep so she rolls out of bed and sneaks out onto the balcony. She jumps down, because screw the rules, and her knees buckle under her. 

 

Padme feels the grass on her knees and she rolls over, staring up at the sky. She’s never left the planet and she hopes she will, someday. She hopes that changing the world will involve travel  _ all over.  _ She’s ready to see everything. 

 

She stares up at the stars and it’s really very bright, and she’s glad she’s away from the city because she can’t really see the stars from there, and she likes the twinkling lights, all the way up there. 

 

One day she’ll touch the stars, Padme promises herself, and a star streaks across the sky and she screws up her face to make a wish, because even though she’s maybe gonna be  _ queen  _ in just two years and she doesn’t really believe in twelve year olds with a childhood, she’s not  _ that  _ grown up as to be so  _ stupid  _ as to ignore a wish, flying right by her face. 

  
  
  
  
  


Leia is twelve years old and she likes to listen to her dad’s rebellion meetings and she likes to keep secrets and she likes to play that game where she’s a farmer on a desert planet. Her dad doesn’t like her talking about that game, but she still likes to play it. 

 

It’s night time and Leia’s supposed to be asleep, because princesses have stupid  _ bedtimes,  _ but she can’t sleep. She knows that her desert planet in her games has two suns, but she doesn’t know if there’s two moons or not. 

 

Leia has never been one to conform to trivials such as bedtime, so she crawls out of bed to sneak out and see her own moon. 

 

She goes out a servant’s door and runs across the back lawn until she can’t see the castle anymore, then she flops on the ground and stares up at the stars, which are glittery and there’s only one moon on Alderaan. 

 

Leia’s left Alderaan loads of times but she’s never been to a desert planet with two suns, and she hopes to go one day.  _ It might not be  a real thing,  _ her mind reminds her, except Leia knows, at the center of her being, that it is. 

 

She lays on the ground and counts the constellations, then a faint, faint star streaks across the sky, and Leia makes a wish. 

 

For a second, she feels a caress across her face, and smells something flowery, and she almost sees the shape of a woman, leaning over her. 

 

Leia sits up and looks around, but the woman is gone, and she thinks about moisture farming, inexplicably, and decides that’s what they farm in the desert planet. 

  
  
  


 

Rey is twelve years old and mostly alone, and it’s pretty  _ cold  _ but there’s not a sandstorm, tonight, so she crawls out of the walker where she’s been staying and sits on the sand, leaning her back on the foot of the walker. 

 

Sometimes a warm breeze catches across her face, and Rey can’t help but smile. She looks up at the stars, and she wonders if her papa is up there right now, looking for her. 

 

She’s sure he is. 

 

The stars glitter and Rey thinks of the star stories her father told her, tries to remember what they were. Something about the Force, she thinks, although she’s not sure. 

 

She snuggles closer in her blanket, which is pretty thin but works most of the time, and she looks out at the endless black void of sand, which melts into the horizon and it looks like the stars are all around her. 

 

Jakku is ugly most of the time, but Rey thinks it looks like magic at night. 

 

She watches a shooting star sail in front of her and past the horizon, where the black sand swallows it up. 

 

There’s something she’s supposed to do with shooting stars, Rey thinks, something a woman told her, but she can’t remember what it is. 

 

Her eyelids are heavy so she starts to turn and crawl back into shelter, but she smells something flowery and has to pause and look back to where the star had fallen. 

 

There’s nothing there, but Rey could’ve sworn there was, but there’s not, so she closes her eyes and whispers out a wish, on a whim, and crawls back inside the walker, shutting it up behind her. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> happy star wars day! comments/kudos are always welcome, and thanks for reading!


End file.
